


Mine

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Read and turtle of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: His animal instincts can't be denied.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Mine

He comes in the darkness, encased in the whispers of the night, he comes for the soft flesh that he craves. His body is heated to the point of near combustion with his insatiable hunger, hunger for you, his most prized addiction. His animal instincts have taken over now, leaving him a beast, wild, untamed and on the hunt for his prey.

Full heavy breaths take in the air laced with your scent making him growl. His need rises coursing through his green scaled body from head to toe giving a dull throbbing pain just behind his plastron. He needs you, he needs to sate the hunger that drives him to this madness.

Closer he gets, the echo of his foot falls ringing across the roof tops like a drum, a heavy beat to claim what is his.

There, in the distance your home awaiting his arrival, it’s occupancy unaware of the firestorm about to hit, something that would not be stopped. The closer he gets the stronger your scent becomes spiraling him further into the frenzy that fuels him, drives him to take you.

The window a minor inconvenience gives to his talents and is now inside, closer to you, to his goal. His nose guides him through the pitch black of your home, but he knows these halls, he’s navigated them many times before. He could find you with his eyes closed. 

A dull light comes from your room and he can see you, his body tenses at the site and a dark vibrating rumble seeps from the dangerous pit of his soul.

By the time you hear it, hear him it’s too late and your core floods with unadulterated and throbbing excitement for what was to come.

Before you see him, you can sense him towering just behind you and the small insignificant item that occupies in your hands is forgotten tumbling to the floor. Then his heavy breath crawls over you erupting a wave of goosebumps across your freshly washed skin followed by the sharp intake of his breath. Scenting your apparent arousal, he uses no words and growls his approval encompassing your hips in the giant green mitts he calls hands and tosses his prize to the bed.

Even now you could smell him, the strong musk of his animal scent engulfing every open molecule of your bedroom letting it overwhelm you, take you and when the weight of his mutant form drapes over you pressing you down demanding your submission your gladly give in to him. There would be no tenderness, no sweet kisses just the hard rutting his animal side craved in the spring months.

Another deep growl emanates from the depth of his plastron as he lowers his beak to your arched neck that gave him unfettered access. His broad warm tongue snakes out tasting, savoring and then you feel it, hot, heavy and rubbing against your inner thigh. True to his ninja roots you hadn’t even heard him remove his pants freeing himself from the tight confines. As the green engorged flesh glides forward towards its final destination you take in a quick shaky breath preparing for the rough ride. You were simply vibrating with need for it.

“Mine.” Is the only word he grumbles before taking himself in hand, lining up and drives forward rocking your body backwards into the soft mattress of your bed. 

The titanium hard flesh connects with the back of your over stretched cunt and you grab frantically at rim of his plastron for something to hold onto as his rhythm starts our brutal and desperate. Only you could feed his hunger, only you could sate this beast.

The initial pain that comes with taking the full size of the mutant turtle’s gigantic length drifts quickly to ecstasy bringing you to life singing his praise. With each drag of the heated flesh embedded deeply inside of your body it catches perfectly over the soft bundle of nerves at the roof of your silken canal. Your body seizes in pleasure bringing every dormant nerve ending in your body alive and a cry of pleasure claws its way past your lips travelling into ears of the rutting animal rocking in and out of your willing body spurring him on.

“You’re fucking mine.” The turtle growls again, his voice cracking with the intensity of it like it would break him if you denied him your soul, a soul that was his so long ago.

“And you’re mine.” You managed to squeak past a particularity brunt thrust spilling unshed tears from your eyes.

He whines low in his throat at the admission and his grip tightens. And somehow his drilling cock seemed to slip deeper and impossibly widens further making the friction against your quivering cunt burn with the rising wave of your climax. The coil winding tighter and tighter in your belly with each powerful drive of his hips and with each dangerous grunt from the turtle fucking you into the next galaxy was becoming almost painful screaming for the pressure to snap free.

Soon the tingling of your impending release started to flood your senses pulling more strained whimpers alerting him you were close to your end.

His fingers dip deeper into the flesh of your hips no doubt leaving bruises under the compression and tilted his hips pressing his cock further into the sweet spot breaking the last of your control snapping the coiled release violently within you. “Cum for me.”

The hoarse command washes over you as you let go clamping down on the shifting flesh inside you. Your back arches at the intense relief of the release and his name a sweet song sung to the heavens as he follows you into the white light of bliss with a deafening roar.

The mutant pitched forward his teeth clamping down on your throat holding you in place as he gives into his instincts. He snaps his hips flush with yours as he comes undone trapping what he is about to give you where it needs to stay, where nature takes its course. The warm pulsing rush of his release fills you more than it ever has before making you gasp at the volume you receive. The heat floods you, calming you like a drug and your eyes close accepting the white torrent of the aftermath of your mating and your body takes it in giving his hot seed a home within your womb.

As he delivers the last of his release his hips shift a few more times pumping the last drop into you, he lets out a long breathy sigh, his needs now been sated. His lips descend to your tender throat kissing at the mark he had just made. “Mine.” 


End file.
